Composite fabrics are becoming ever more appealing because of their light weight, and lower cost. There are a number of types of composite fabrics which are currently made. There are those using broken fibers randomly oriented or regularly oriented and those using continuous fibers randomly oriented or regularly oriented. By fiber is meant herein a single fiber or a bundle of fibers, straight or twisted, and any other form or element used to make composite materials such as graphite, boron, glass or Kevlar. Those fabrics made of broken or continuous randomly oriented fibers are not as strong as they could be because they require a substantial quantity of bonding resin such as epoxy or a thermoplastic to hold them together. This results in only 30-40% of the volume being filled by the fibers which are the main source of strength. Broken, oriented fiber fabrics are somewhat higher in fiber volume but the many ends of the short, broken fibers tend to create stress risers that weaken the material. Continuous regular oriented fiber fabrics are preferred because they are quite strong due to the continuous nature of the fibers and the fact that they can be manufactured with up to 60-70% fiber by volume in the final part. However, they too have a shortcoming. Namely, in the ever-increasing demand for composite materials, there is the need for fabrics, which can quickly and naturally, without preforming or intervention, conform to molds in high speed fabrication procedures. But it has been discovered that continuous regular orientated fiber fabrics tend to hold their original form: they do not easily stretch and flexibly extend to conform to the mold and so they may be pinched and broken.